Benutzer:TheBlue/Talkarchiv
Smalltalkecke Ja ich weiß, ich habs ein bisschen übertrieben. Ist aber überhaupt nicht böse gemeint. Es hat mich einfach überkommen. NEway, ich freue mich sehr auf die Fertigstellung deines Walkthroughs. DelNorte 21:43, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mir schon fast Sorgen gemacht! :D DelNorte 15:24, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Alter, mein Beileid! Ich erspar dir mal die ganzen Details darüber, wie pornös geil das Spiel ist. DelNorte 20:29, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dankeschön^^ Und, ja: man darf nachfragen. Meine Pseudo-Schriftstellerei beschränkt sich überwiegend auf Romane. Einen hab ich bereits abgeschlossen (aus dem SciFi-Bereich, handgeschrieben, uralt, grottenschlecht :D), zwei aus der Fantasy-Gattung sind momentan in Bearbeitung und für einen weiteren dieses Genres hab ich eine Idee. Ansonsten, naja... ein paar Kurzgeschichten, ganz ganz wenige Gedichte, hin und wieder eine FF und natürlich mein Facharbeit :P (auch wenn die Geschichte schon lange abgeschlossen ist...). Hoffentlich war's einigermaßen aufschlussreich :) --Gunblade73 22:30, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Zu dem Deus- Eintrag: Neeein, und das als Latein-LKlerin!!! xDD liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich Atheistin bin, dass ich "Gottheit" dazu geschrieben hab *im langenscheidt blätter* HA! Da steht als Erstbedeutung beides *hahahahahaha* und schon bin ich der moralische Sieger (schließlich hatten die Römer eine Vielzahl an Göttern, sodass man auch Gottehit sagen kann/darf ;D)... nein, hab grad keine anderen Probleme^^ GreetZ, Gunblade73 21:11, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) "Mein Zuhause" klingt bisher nicht schlecht (aber die ganzen R-Fehler *arhhh* xD). Ich könnte an der Stelle auch ein wenig konkreter werden, aber ich hab eine dreistündige Deutsch-Klausur hinter mir und das reicht mir für heute^^ vllt. sollte ich auch einfach meine aktuellste Geschichte posten (solange sie noch jugendfrei ist *räusper*)... naja, wer will die schon lesen :P GreetZ, Gunblade73 16:20, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Uuups (werde ich ausbessern müssen)^^ Bei der Gelegenheit: Was ist in der Box eigentlich mit "Beherrschte Fähigkeiten" gemeint? (was bei Fressen rauskommt, weiß ich nicht so 100%ig, weil ich die Ability beim Spielen nie wirklich verwendet habe.) Und ich hab weiterhin keinen Plan, was das letzte F ''darstellen soll... aber ich lerne gerade auch Physik im Akkord und bin danach so wirr im Kopf, dass ich manchmal nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist... wenn das alles nur schon vorbei wäre... jammer ich gerade? neein^^ GreetZ, Gunblade73 00:11, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 1. Ok, danke. / 2. Man (bzw. frau) kann ja auch nicht immer ''alles ''wissen ;D / 3. Ich bitte untertänigst um Verzeihung v.v / 4. Nochmals danke ;P Gunblade73 11:02, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mein aufrichtiges Beileid, mir ist das zum Glück noch nicht passiert. ... " vor einem großen Problem, ''dass ich" *arhh* schäm dich! xD um meinem Ruf mal wieder gerecht zu werden. Passen die Artikel jetzt so lala? (Nachdem ich auch mal gerallt hab, was mit Karte ''gemeint war.) Wenn ich den WT schreibe, werde ich mal sehen, dass ich die fehlenden Infos aus dem Spiel prügel (und für die "-" Wörter eintragen, sieht irgendwie hässlich aus mit sovielen Balken drin), bei der Gelegenheit könnte ich auch die übrigen VIII-Artikel ein wenig sanieren; aber nicht alles auf einmal :P Viel Erfolg beim Neuanfang ;) Gunblade73 12:43, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) "''Rosen sind rot, Veilchen sind '''blau'... aus dem letzten F''' werd ich einfach nicht schlau." Auf die Gefahr hin, deine Smalltalkecke zu spamen (sind aber im Moment echt viele Posts von mir... warum?? ö.ö bin ich so eine Labertasche? ... v.v 'tschuldigung... aber ich bin ja auch eine mitteilungsbedürftige Frau >:D), hier noch einige Einfälle: ''Fachmänner/-frauen, Facharbeiter, ''Fachkräfte ''(jaja, Physik :P), ''Fabrikanten ''(?). Ich weiß, die sind alle falsch, daher eine Frage: Ist das letzte F überhaupt ein deutsches Wort? *in die knie geh* Erhört meine Frage, oh blauer Großmeister (und beantwortet sie, auch wenn ich dessen nicht würdig bin). Was wird eigentlich aus "Mein Zuhause", das war doch noch nicht abgeschlossen, oder? Und von welchem anderen ominösen, Depressionen hervorrufenden Text war da noch die Rede? Her damit! xDD GreetZ, Gunblade73 20:52, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Moment, moment *stalk*... das hab ich ja sogar hier reingeschrieben. Aber weil ich so gern rede bzw. tippe: Du hast Shou (denk schon, dass sie im Englischen Xu heißt) besiegt. Dann gehst du zu Dr. Kadowaki und forderst sie heraus. Sie lacht und sagt, dass sie früher der König war, es jetzt aber jemand anderes ist (kA mehr, was sie wörtlich sagt). Dann gehst du in dein Quartier (ich denke du musst dazu allein sein, weil es sinnvoller erscheint, aber wissen tu ich's erst wieder, wenn ich's für den WT ausprobier) und haust dich eine Runde aufs Ohr. Wenn du aufwachst, ist es Abend und Quistis steht mit verschränkten Armen im Raum (beim ersten Mal dachte ich echt: WTF?? Läuft jetzt doch was zwischen denen??? Ö_ö ... xDD), palabert dich voll und fordert dich raus. Ich hoffe, es stimmt so, ist leider schon ein wenig her. Viel Erfolg ;D Die guten alten Stilmittel... ich kann sie eigentlich eh nur wegen Latein. Aber auf deren Quantität oder auch Qualität kommt es in einem Text nicht an. Wenn du sie nicht unterbewusst einsetzt, klingt es eh so gezwungen und, wie der eine Typ auf youtube sagen würde: fake and gay. Das ist eh Quacksalberei, dass jeder Autor sich jedes Wort und Stilmittel genauestens überlegt und durchdenkt, was da am besten passt. Anapher oder doch lieber Homoioteleuton? Literatur ist nicht Mathe und häufig denken Schriftsteller nicht so intensiv darüber nach, wie sie das jetzt am stilistisch hochgestochensten formulieren können, wie Deutsch-Lehrer es einem immer weismachen wollen, sondern schreiben ganz einfach. Entscheidend ist v.a. bei Kurzgeschichten eher ein homogener Schreibstil (und eine zumindest mittlere Sprachebene). Sollte ich doch lieber Germanistik studieren? ;P Gunblade73 15:35, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mal was ganz anderes Schau mal da drauf. Meinst du sowas passiert bei uns auch? Ich meine, sind wir zu streng? Aber abgesehen davon, ich find die Entwicklung megamäßig interessant. Ich kann mir sehr gut genau die gleichen Probleme im englischen FF-Wiki vorstellen, wie sie im Artikel beschrieben werden. DelNorte 18:32, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube es ist ein Stück weit normal, wenn jemand mit der Zeit das Interesse für etwas verliert. Schließlich waren und sind alle Schreiberlinge rein freiwillig hier, ohne Gegenleistung oder Entlohnung, einzig aus der Lust am Schreiben (oder aber zur bloßen Selbstdrastellung :D). Wenn am Anfang auch noch alles neu und aufregend erscheint und man im Lauf der zeit immer mehr Finessen aus dem System kitzelt, so wird irgendwann einfach mal der Reiz abhanden kommen. Traurig aber wahr. Auch für uns beide wird irgendwann mal die Zeit kommen, wo wir schlicht keine Zeit mehr hierfür haben werden oder es langweilig geworden ist. Womöglich war das erste Jahr des Almanachs die Epoche von Scharesoft, DarkChocobo und Cr. Crisp, und nun tragen wir das Zepter weiter. Es wird sich zeigen wie weit wir das Projekt vorantreiben können, bevor auch wir mal den Löffel abgeben. DelNorte 19:34, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy VIII Review Erstmal hier reinspamen ;P... *sniff* Ja, ich bin gerührt. Du hast in dieser knappen Seite (im Rahmen des Messungenauigkeit natürlich ;P) zusammengefasst, wie es auch mir geht, wenn ich mich an dieses Spiel wage. So ging es mir aber auch schon beim ersten Durchspielen (auch wenn ich mich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen würde, um zu sagen, dass ich die Handlung damals komplett überrissen hätte), aber schön, dass es nicht nur mir so geht *zum taschentuch greif* Ok, an der Stelle auch mal ein Geständnis: Wenn ich mir diese Melodie anhöre und an die dazugehörige Person und alles drum rum, denken muss, dann werde sogar ich übelst sentimental (und ich habe doch Gefühle! Nicht so, wie mir mein Ex immer weismachen wollte, manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger ironisch...). ... *räusper* In der deutschen Version heißt es übrigens Zeitkomprimierung (auch wenn ich -kompression besser finde... in Dissidia wird's, glaub ich, alternativ so bezeichnet). Hast du Quistis bezügl. Triple Triad eigentlich platt gemacht? xDD Und ich hoffe doch, dass nicht ich der eine FFF bin, der dich zum Spielen animiert hat *räusper*. Achja, bezügl. FF-'''F: Fachpersonal, Fachschaft, Fachkundige (wenn du mit an der Schwelle meintest, dass ich es fast hatte und damit wiederrum das Präfix Fach- meintest ö.ö Eure Wege sind unergründlich, oh blauer Großmeister ;P) ... wiedermal ziemlich unzusammenhängend... meine FA ist schuld^^ (15 auf die Arbeit selber, 15 bei der Prüfung >:D) Gunblade73 12:38, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde den Soundtrack zu FFVIII einfach genial ^_^ ... Bei Cifer ist aber ganz ehrlich die deutsche Namensversion besser (mal von gewissen Hintergedanken abgesehen ;P... ö.ö Hintergedanken im wahrsten Sinne xDD). Ansonsten muss ich dir -bedauerlicherweise- zustimmen. Und sicher, wenn ich das letzte F einmal gefunden habe (oder vllt. hab ich das ja auch mit dem letzten Spam ;D und du willst es nur ungeschickt vertuschen), wäre die ganze Angelegenheit um einen Deut uninteressanter, aber dann wäre ich endlich zu einem gewissen Teil erleuchtet und kein FFF mehr. Und zu der Gefühllosigkeitsgeschichte (falls es überhaupt irgendeine Brisanz oder Relevanz besitzt): Die Person von der ich sprach ist leider leider sehr sehr oberflächlich und hat im Großen und Ganzen so oder so nicht wirklich viel meiner Persönlichkeit erfasst, weshalb es auch irgendwann von meiner Seite einen Korb gab. Klar, vielleicht hab ich es ihm in der Hinsicht auch nicht leicht gemacht; aber ihm war es andersrum irgendwo auch gleichgültig. Naja, was soll's, wir haben beide Mist gebaut, wir haben's beide überlebt, wir werden beide nach dem Abi getrennte Wege gehen. Life goes on ;P Gunblade73 13:54, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Echt? Erstens mal heißt es Ragnarok und nicht -rök *belehrend zeigefinger heb* xD Und, nö, die Ragnarok hat damit nichts zu tun, ich hab Fr. Trepe schließlich beim letzten Durchspielen vor der ganzen Esthar-Geschichte abgezockt, da bin ich mir zu 112% sicher ö.ö ... das war aber auch die deutsche Version... aber die Ragnarok braucht man da doch nicht.. häää???? Der Garden muss sich eigentlich nur in die Lüfte erhoben haben... verwirren Sie mich nicht! Eden *hämisches g* ja, das wird lustig. Aber Ultima Weapon ist garnichts... im Vergleich zu ihrem großen Geschwisterchen^^ Beim letzten Durchspielen (irgendwann im Dezember) war ich da ehrlich gesagt enttäuschter denn je. Ich hab in aller Ruhe Ultima gedrawt und per Aura ein paar mal draufgekloppt und schwupps, ist das Teil auseinandergefallen. Da hatte ich ja mehr "Spaß" mit den ganzen Rubrum-Drachen *murmel... mistviecher... murmel* Naja, meine Truppe war auch Lv.100, lag wahrscheinlich daran ;P Der Ober-See... ich find, die bringt's nicht, aber der Affe ist irgendwie cool xD Aber ansonsten sind echt nicht so viele SQs drin... warst schon im Shumi-Dorf, Dolllet wiedermal besucht (gut, das ist keine wirkliche SQ, aber doch ganz lustig. Sprich mal in der Bar die eine "Frau" an. Ich dachte, ich häng xDDD), Winhill, Chocobo-Wälder? ... betrachte das Karten-Sammeln als SQ^^ Einmal hab ich echt jede einzelne Karte gehabt... einmal und nie wieder^^ Ok, es war eines der drei letzten Wörter, du machst dich immer verdächtiger :P Wenn die Nennung allein genügen würde, wäre ich eine FFS und dein "Geheimnis" würde gewahrt bleiben, denk mal drüber nach xD P.S.: Juhu, der WT geht weiter^^ und mein Gelaber jetzt mal zuende... das grenzt echt an Spamerei Gunblade73 12:11, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Auf meiner Disku Äm sorry fals ich irgentetwas falsch gemacht habe, was genau eigentlich meinst du damit? Und sorry ich bin neu in wikia.Rang-1-SOLDAT Zack Fair 19:24, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Okay ich hab's verstanden und versuche es besser zu machen.Rang-1-SOLDAT Zack Fair 08:39, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Blue Digga, keep on rockin'. Du machst das schon! DelNorte 22:58, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hilf mir mal Falls du Interesse haben solltest, übertrage ich dir für dieses Mal das Management des AdM. Falls nicht, sag bescheid. DelNorte 13:53, 15. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Antrag Schreib Scharesoft bei icq an, das geht wahrscheinlich schneller. Meine Stimme hättest du! DelNorte 14:31, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe dich nun zum Administrator gemacht :) --Scharesoft 14:44, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Glückwunsch! Willkommen im Team! :) DelNorte 15:00, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Charakterboxen Über die Charakterinfoboxen hab ich auch schon nachgedacht. Ich glaube schon dass es sinnvoll wäre, wenn sie für jeden Teil angepasst werden würden, aber farblich muss das nicht unbedingt mit der Farbe aus der Navigation des Spiels übereinstimmen. Nimm mal zum Beispiel die Infobox für die für Cecil Harvey. Die sieht todschick aus, und die würde ich auch gerne genau so lassen, aber nur dafür passe ich nicht die Farbe in der Navigation an. Eine Uniformisierung wär schon ganz geil, damit man schneller erkennt zu welchem Teil was gehört. Ähm zeig mal genau wo bei dir der Schuh drückt. Welche Vorlagen meinst du? DelNorte 15:51, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Das wäre sicher auch eine Idee, bloß hapert es ja dann wieder an der Einheitlichkeit, wenn jeder Charakter andere Farben bekommt abhängig von seinem Design. Ich dachte eher, dass alle Charas ein und des gleichen Spiels dieselben Farben und Formen verpasst bekommen. DelNorte 16:39, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Aha, jetzt hab ich gesehen was du meinst. Ja das stimmt schon dass die Fraben nicht zusammen passen. Du kannst sie ja gerne verhübschern wenn du magst. Ich muss jetzt leider weg. DelNorte 16:47, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ja genau so hab ich mir das vorgestellt! Gute Arbeit, Digga! DelNorte 13:46, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hast du verstanden was ich hier gemeint habe? Ich erkenne ums Verrecken den Fehler nicht. Hast du eine Idee? DelNorte 16:17, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm ich glaube nicht dass das funktionieren würde. Der Fehler liegt definitiv in der Vorlage, deswegen sollte ich die Vorlage löschen und neu aufsetzen. Das könnte eher klappen. Mach mal kurz bezüglich FF7 nix. Gibt ja noch ein paar andere Sachen zu tun. DelNorte 17:00, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :OK, das hat geklappt. Mann bin ich erleichtert! DelNorte 17:23, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hab dich gerade gelesen Cool, habe gerade dein Bild von Ultima Weapon gesehen! Sieht stark aus, aber wo hast du das bloß her? Hast du etwa die PC-Version? Aber wenn ja, wie hast du den Hintergrund so sauber rausgekriegt? Solltest du bei irgendwas an FFVIII, FFX oder FFX-2 mein Wissen benötigen, ich helfe gern! Manamaniac 13:49, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Unnötige Artikel Hmmmmmmmmmmmm nein, das bleibt erstmal drin, würde ich sagen. Dann müssten auch alle anderen Plattformen, auf denen irgendwelche FF-Spiele erschienen sind, rausgeschmissen werden. Ja ich könnte wirklich mal meinen Disku-Stall ausmisten. Ich find mich ja selber schon nicht mehr zurecht da drin. Hauste rein. DelNorte 09:47, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough Sag mal was hältst du davon, wenn du den Walkthrough von Smertos zu Final Fantasy X adoptierst, nachdem du mit deinem aktuellen fertig bist? Immerhin scheinst du ja recht gut mit dem Spiel bewandert zu sein. Und außerdem sieht ein halb fertig geschriebener Walkthrough irgendwie erbärmlich aus. Du wirst ja auf absehbare Zeit hin mit deinem Mammut-Projekt fertig, dann hättest du ja vielleicht wieder etwas Luft für neue Aufgaben. Nur wenn du willst natürlich. Wenn du da Lust drauf hättest, werde ich den Walkthrough zu Final Fanatsy II adoptieren. Oder sollen wir die Walkthroughs von Smertos ganz rausschmeißen? Er wird sich hier gewiss nicht mehr melden, da bin ich mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher. DelNorte 18:09, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja kein Thema, das eilt ja nicht. Hauptsache du bist erstmal damit einverstanden. Smertos selbst ist ja gescheitert, weil er sich wahrscheinlich einfach übernommen hatte. Mach erstmal das eine fertig und kümmer dich dann um das andere. DelNorte 11:53, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 3, 2, 1, MEINS... klingt, als wärst du eine Mischung aus Kleptomane und Gollum xD Gunblade73 19:40, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gunter? Wer heißt hier Gunter, hmmmm??? Und natürlich kenne ich die Hintergründe dieser Tat. Du solltest mich mittlerweile gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich Benutzerdiskussionen akribisch durchforste und alles an die Zentrale schicke, weil ich da immer "rein zufällig" draufklick. Aber verzeiht trotzdem meine Impertinenz, oh blaue Majestät *sich ehrfürchtig verbeug* ... wurde ich jetzt zum/zur FFS befördert?? :D ... Warum niiiiiiicht?? oO... xD Gunblade73 19:57, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du auf meiner Disku den Wortwechsel zwischen DelNorte und mir gestalkt hättest, wüsstest du, dass ich leider erst irgendwann übernächsten Monat anfangen kann; nicht will, kann :/ Denn ich wollte den erst in Angriff nehmen, wenn ich alle Abi-Prüfungen hinter mir hab und, naja, die erste ist in genau einer Woche: Chemie GK. Und ich dachte eigentlich, dass das Colloquium auch noch im Mai ist... naja, falsch gedacht^^ Aber mich juckt's schon in den Fingern und wenn ich nicht gerade an Compound-Kerne, beauty-Quarks, Azofarbstoffe oder die Cena Trimalchionis denke, schwirren mir schon zwei-drei-vier-fünf Ideen durch den Kopf... deine diabolische Seelenkleptomanie muss sich also noch gedulden ;P Eine Sprechblase? Erst nur die Fs knacken, was ich offensichtlich geschafft hatte, da ab da an der Zusatz "Du musst dir aber schon ganz sicher sein..." dazukam und nun das... und Sekte, hm? Solange ich dir nicht als Jüngerin immer zur Verfügung stehen muss, lässt sich evtl. drüber reden (religionstechnisch bin ich zwar bekennender Atheist, aber selbst das liegt im Rahmen der Messungenauigkeit). Gunblade73 20:41, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Vielleicht würde ich es sogar selbst hinkriegen... vielleicht würde es auch in einem Epic Fail enden^^ Mal schauen. Außerderm? In Rechtschreibung du mehr zu lernen hast als in hohe Kunst des Stalkens, junger Padawan blauer Großmeister. Außerde'r'''m heißt es "''im Stalken und Spammen" tsetse... Gunblade73 14:23, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wie konnte ich nur? Verzeiht mir wiederum für meine Impertinenz, es war mir nicht gestattet *auf knien vor dir am boden rumrob* Wobei Groß-/Klein-Schreibung durchaus Sinn macht. Beispiel: der gefangene floh. Was will man damit sagen? Dass der Gefangene floh oder dass es sich um einen gefangenen Floh handelt? Gunblade73 18:16, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC)